Pokemon Strangled Red: After Story
by T28000
Summary: Red turned and smiled, with a puzzled Blue then returning to where he would wait for Red. With Blue gone, Red looked at Viridian Forest, looking for "Steven". But he saw nothing. Not black hair, no red cap and jacket, no rusted Poke Ball. Just the forest and the sounds of the Pokémon.


Pokémon Strangled Red: After Story

Part 1: ...Steven...

**Hello, readers and reviewers! **

**My name is T28000 and I'd like to welcome to this FanFic know as Pokémon Strangled Red: After Story (Clannad reference *Winks*).**

**Anyway this story is based on the Creepypasta by...whoever wrote it ;^_^. Thanks to of and Tuggieman from devianART for inspiring me to write this and thanks to the person who wrote Strangled Red. Now, let's start the show. Get some popcorn and some snacks, cuddle up with that special someone, play some creepy music and prepare to be scared, laughing and sad. (Though not all at the same time****)**

**Let's rock and roll!**

Pallet Town, 2XXX

The wind was blowing through the trees. It was quiet and peaceful, like always, and it is in the bedroom of the house in the top left corner of this peaceful town of Pallet that this story begins. A story of betrayal, love, death, and suffering and...Insanity...

The bedroom was average size, at least that's what Red thought. His bedroom only really had a PC, a wardrobe, a TV and NES and his bed. He was sitting on his bed, wearing his usual red outfit and cap, and was talking with his Pokémon, who were probably listening to him from inside their Poke' Balls. At least he hoped. If not he'd look pretty fucking stupid right now.

"So guys," he said, before leaning back on his bed, with a carefree smile, "What shall we do today?"

Then his PC rang.

"Oh, crap," said Red, hastily getting up and running to the PC, switching on the communicator, "Hello?"

"Morning, dork," replied a familiar voice. Red saw the cocky face of an orange haired boy, around his age of 14.

"Oh, hey Blue," he replied, smiling before being cut off by Blue

"No time for chit chat, loser!" he said, sneering, "Get out to my grandfathers lab and we'll have us a battle. Should I win, I get the championship!

"And if I win?" asked Red.

And then Blue smugly smiled, "You win and you get to have lunch with my sister!"

"Huh! Really?" said Red, surprised. Blue nodded, smiling gleefully. Blue knew Red had always had a crush on his sister, Daisy, and Red just couldn't pass that one up. A date with Daisy... he began fantasying even before Blue has turned off the communicator.

"Hey, loser!" shouted Blue, brining Red back to reality, "You can live out your fantasies when you actually beat me, got it?" And then he laughed

"Ha! What am I saying? I could beat you blindfolded!"

"Didn't help you the last time, did it?" replied Red, smirking, to try to put Blue down a peg. All it did was piss him off.

"HEY!" he shouted, before sighing and returning to his normal voice, "Look. Be there NOW!

Smell you later!"

Then the communicator turned off and Red sighed.

"You didn't even tell me how many Pokémon to take," he said, before smiling and getting up. He put on his backpack, put his Poke balls in his backpack and raced down the stairs.

"Oh, Red," his mum said, smiling, her wrinkles disappearing and making her look years younger, "Where are you going?"

"No time to talk, mum!" he replied, racing out the door, "I have a date with Daisy!"

"A date?!" his mum, shouted back, "Aren't you a little too young for that!"

Red didn't reply. He was already too far away to hear her. She sighed and smiled.

"I see he's become exactly what he promised..." she stopped herself, knowing what she was about to say, and what pain the memory would bring back. Not just to her, but everyone who knew. She just went back to washing her dishes and shed a single tear.

Outside Red raced towards the Lab. No one was outside today but he assumed that was just because most of the residents had gone on holiday this summer to Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova or Kalos. He was thinking about going there next year, to see if he could become the best Pokémon trainer. He remembered that he'd promised that to his mum and...Someone else. He couldn't remember the face or name so he just shook it off and thought about the fun he and Daisy would have on their date when he beat Blue.

He had got to only within a meter to the lab when he stopped and saw the figure in front of him. The figure wore the exact same clothes as him, a red jacket, jeans and a red hat, however the hat was barely visible through the mounds of black hair that covered him from his head down behind his back, reaching down to only 20 cm above the ground.. His clothes were ripped at the sleeves and he seemed to be throwing a rusted Poke Ball up and down. His eyes were not visible but, even so, it was obvious he was looking at Red.

"Hey!" called out Red, concerned about who the person was and what he was doing, "You ok? You don't look so good!"

The figure then walked towards him at a slow pace, taking only a few centimetres each step. It took him 30 seconds to reach where Red was standing and, when he got there, next to him, he stopped. Red looked to the mysterious figure, whom by now had the bottom bit of his face visible. He was white, obviously male, and had a cold empty expression on his mouth. Then he stood there, for a few seconds, with Red looking at him curiously, the wind blowing his hair and then he smiled. A smile that looked almost sadistic in nature and like that of an animal. Then he spoke:

"Good to see you again, Red..." he said, in a distorted, growling voice, much like a dangerous wild Pokémon. Or a monster. Red was taken aback by this. How did this man know his name? Then the figure walked off into Viridian Forest.

"Hey, wait!" shouted Red, "Who are you?"

The figure stopped and looked back. He smiled again and then said his name, or what he claimed was his name:

"Steven..."

and then he walked off into the forest, slowly disappearing from view, until he was gone, disappeared in the tress and the tall grass.

Red stood there for a few moments, not knowing what had just happened. Steven. He knew it heard that name somewhere but just couldn't put his finger on it. He was then interrupted by Blue, who had come to check on where he was.

"Hey! Loser! You going to stand around there all day? Or are we going to battle?" said a now relatively impatient Blue, before noticing something was wrong, "What's wrong, Red?"

"Hm?" said Red, turning to Blue, before sweating a little bit and awkwardly smiling, "Oh, nothing !"

"Well, come on!" replied Blue, now really ticked off by how long his rival was taking to get to their battle, "Geez, you look like you've seen a ghost!"

Red turned and smiled, with a puzzled Blue then returning to where he would wait for Red. With Blue gone, Red looked at Viridian Forest, looking for "Steven". But he saw nothing. Not black hair, no red cap and jacket, no rusted Poke Ball. Just the forest and the sounds of the Pokémon.

In Viridian Forest, a Rattata stirred in the tall grass. It had heard the noise of a person travelling through the tall grass and, like most Pokémon would, wanted to defend its territory from the intruder. The purple, bucked tooth rat lunged out, ready to attack the unsuspecting human. And then it saw someone's shadow. Or rather something. It looked like another Pokémon trainer who'd passed through years ago, when it was a young Pokémon. But this human was different. Its hair was abnormally long and it seemed to just be standing there. Most humans would have pulled out a Pokémon or run away by now but not this one. Warily it looked up...and immediately regretted it. It looked up to see a shadowed figure looming over him, with eyes redder than anything he had ever seen before. Terrified, it tried to run, to turn tail and flee, but the figure grabbed hold of his tail and pulled it back. The poor helpless creature was then pulled onto its back as it felt strong hands wrap around its neck. The helpless Pokémon felt the life and air being squeezed out of it. It tried, desperately, to claw and bite, hoping the human would let it go, but it did nothing. In fact all it did was make it squeeze tighter, squeezing more life out of the helpless creature. All it could now do was hope it would end quickly. As the poor creature looked into the undying redness of the...thing's eyes, it smiled and laughed. And that was the last thing it saw, the monster's laughing face and its hell-red eyes, before it finally gave in, and was drowned in the blackness of death.

"Goodbye forever, little guy..." said a distorted, animalistic voice, "say hello to Mike for me..."

**Well...Sweet dreams, Kids! ;^_^**

**I know it may be a bit short but some new chapters will be much longer.**

**Especially Chapter 3.**

**Next chapter coming soon... (AKA after Christmas...probably)**


End file.
